Ring a Ding, Baby
by lovekiisu
Summary: This story takes place just a day before the Game, Fallout New Vegas. Rated M for later smut between Benny and F!Courier.
1. Chapter 1

_I have an odd fascination when it comes to Benny. I think he'd be a great guy, even with all that sleaziness to him. Anywho, this is my little story involving him. I do not own any of the characters, but the personality of the oc, Courier Six._

_Takes place just before the game, __**Fallout New Vegas**__ begins._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The hand that caressed down her back caused a tingle to roam through her body. She had been leaning over the front counter, sharing a conversation with Swank. The man seemed to be charming the little lady with ease, but it was Swank, he just had that kind of swagger. Turning her head, she gazed over to the male in the checkered suite, a light smile on her pale lips. She was a rare beauty with red hair that cascaded down her back in curls. It surprised Benny, seeing as many of the girls that came into the strip had little to no hair. Hygiene, likely. But, the female that stared at him now with emerald eyes seemed clean enough, and like she cared about her looks.

"Hello there, pussy cat." he said with a wide smirk. She merely gave a larger smile, nodding softly.

"Another handsome man to come to my aid?" she asked with a quirked brow, laughing. Benny knew who she was. Courier six, the lady who carried the Platinum Chip. It was easy to spot her from afar with such hair, but it wasn't all that bad.

"Anything you want babe. I'm Benny, the head honcho here at the Tops. Why don't ya come with me, I want to have a drink with ya'." the only thing that separated him from the rest of the sleaze bags that spoke to her that were "Chairmen", was the fact that he wore a checkered suite. Sharing a drink with the head guy didn't sound too bad, though. Maybe he had some juice information on the strip. With a light shrug she pushed off the counter top, standing normally.

"Sure, why not? I'll talk to you later, Swank." she waved lightly to the other behind the counter, who shot a glare over to his friend.

"Don't wreck her, would ya? She's a doll." Swank wagged a finger at Benny, who just grinned and pushed at the courier's back, leading her towards the elevator that lead to the 13th floor. She looked around as she was lead, not having a chance to examine the place before she got caught in conversation with Swank. Once at Benny's suite, she looked around. For being the top man, it wasn't any sort of pent house. Did he prefer the smaller rooms? He didn't seem like that kind of a guy. She shrugged it off, taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

Benny maneuvered behind the bar counter, grabbing a few drink options and placing them before her.

"What'll it be, baby?" he asked, gesturing to them all. Tapping her chin, she grabbed hold of the wine bottle, examining it. The contents on the inside were pink and the label read White Zinfandel. With a smile, she pointed at the long glass.

"I'll take this one. It looks fruity, and I have expensive tastes." she shrugged. He grinned.

"I like that." Benny replied and grabbed the bottle to open it for her. He grabbed two glasses, but before he could pour it, she had snagged the bottle and taken a swig from it.

"Oh, you thought this was for the both of us?" she asked with a laugh, covering her mouth and shaking her head. He was slightly surprised by this, but that surprise was replaced with excitement.

"Oh baby, you can have all you want." and he grabbed a bottle of vodka for himself. Indicating for them to move to the couch, she hopped off the stool and plopped herself on the well cushioned sofa, relaxed, drinking straight from the bottle. He sat at the opposite end of the couch, doing the same.

"So, honey, what brings you to the tops?" Benny asked, only to receive a shrug in response. She took a long swig, sighing contently after. Damn! She drank like a man.

"I'm just exploring Vegas, you know? I have a big job to do come tomorrow, but I wanted to loosen up a bit before I set out and do whatever it is I need to do." she shrugged softly, keeping her eyes from meeting his own. It obviously wasn't something she wanted to talk about, but that didn't matter. He already knew. In one of her pockets, or on her somewhere, she had a small chip. She didn't know what it was capable of, and that was how liked it. Young and stupid, willing to do anything for some caps.

For the next couple of hours, they shared conversations about their family, laughed about past issues, conversed about the most simplest of things, and by the time they finished their drinks? She was damn near naked and hanging off the couch upside down.

Benny stared at the black bra she wore, her breasts at least a size C, which looked as though they were about to fall out. She rested her legs on the back of the couch, her hair cascading down the front half in a waterfall as she hung her head over the edge. She giggled and waved her arms as they joked around. The only thing she wore now was a skirt and her ripped leggings. If she hadn't gotten caught up with , she would have been a sure hit at the Gomorra. She was gorgeous, especially with that milky white skin of hers. It glistened with light perspiration, her having sworn it was hot as the Mojave on a Summer's day in his room. But it wasn't, it was just the alcohol.

"I guess I just came to Vegas for a good time, and you showed me one, Benny." she commented with a half nod, carefully sitting up normally. He glanced at her, wondering how someone like her could have gotten caught up with that sorry sucker, .

"Well, I can show you an even better time, baby doll." he cooed, watching her face turn from pleased to curious, but all too knowing. She rubbed his knee and returned her hand to her lap, laughing as though he was making a joke. He wasn't though, and he was full on serious. Why not have a bit more fun before she went off on her big adventure? "Why not, babe?" he asked, watching color wash over her pale cheeks.

"I don't know Benny, I'm not into all this drinking and sex stuff..." she murmured, shrugging those freckle kissed shoulders. Benny bit the inside of his lip, smirking.

"If you are going on as big of an adventure as you say, lets make the best of it before you go. What if you don't come back? You might as well make it the best before you leave, just in case." he was all too knowing. She looked as though she were in deep though, but she nodded a few moments later.

"Alright, sure. But only because you are so damn charming." she ran a hand through her hair, looking over to Benny. He was leaning closer, and as she answered he placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll make it the best night of your life, pussy cat."


	2. Chapter 2

She swallowed hard at his response, eyes slowly closing as his lips enveloped over hers. Her lips tasted of sweet wine, his of bitter vodka. Vodka would never be her first choice of drink. It was strong and gross to her, and made her want to throw up after one sip. How people could tolerate it she would never know. He stroked her arm and ran a hand over the cuver of her hip, forcing her to blush even deeper. No, she wasn't a virgin, but sex, again, wasn't something she took part in very often...

"Relax baby doll..." he whispered against her lips, his hot breath ghosting along her skin as he moved his lips to her cheek, then her neck. Tilting her head to the side, she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I just-...I'm not used to this kind of affection." she admitted as she placed a hand against his chest, feeling the rough fabric of his wool jacket. She could feel his grin against her neck, a light flare of annoyance entering her chest. Smug bastard.

"That's obvious enough, babe, but I'll make you melt." he said confidently, the annoyance slowly fading away. "Just...relax.." as he spoke again, his hand stroked her lower back. A light purr came from her chest and she nodded. Just let go and enjoy yourself, she thought. His lips returned to her neck, ravaging it. In his own way he was gentle, but rough. His lips attacked her neck and collar bone, sucking and nibbling. There would surely be marks there come time, but she didn't mind. She was enjoying it all the while. Somehow he managed to get her to lay on her back, him straddling her. He felt bulky over her, so her hands began working at his jacket. It came off easily, following by his shirt. Fair enough, seeing as she wore just about the same clothing as him.

Arching her back up, his fingers reached under her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her and throwing it to the side. He was skilled with his hands, but what was she to expect? Benny did seem like the kind of guy that got to sleep with whomever he chose, but that didn't bother her all too much.

"Benny," she whispered as he kissed at the valley between her chest. In response he gave a light grunt, as if asking 'what?'. She just smiled. "My name is Vanessa. I want you to know, so you know what to moan while in bed." she teased. This seemed to please him, for he let out a light shuddered breath against her chest. Good, Benny liked a woman who knew what she wanted.

Brushing his lips over the hardening buds on her chest, he took hold of her hand. Placing it upon his waist line, she worked her fingers along the front of his pants, feeling the buldge in them. That must've been uncomfortable... With quick fingers, she undid his belt and pants button, pushing his pants down as far as she could reach. Once it hit his knees, he did the wrest, shimmying out of them and kicking them off to the side. While sucking at her breasts and pulling sweet moans from her lips, he bunched her skirt up at her waist. It was hard to work with such little space...

Pulling back, Benny gazed down at ther flushed face and watched as her chest rose and fell.

"Lets move, baby. It's a little cramped here, and for what I wanna do we need all the space we can get." he chuckled, helping her up. Pulling her along by the wrist, she yanked her arm free. As he turned to question her, he was shoved onto the bed. She pointed at him and wiggled her finger, gesturing for him to scoot up. He did so, brows raised. So she was going to take charge, huh?

She crawled over him, his eyes following her bouncing breasts as she got comfy. Shifting herself she sat so that her heated core rested on the buldge in his boxers. Her lips captured his in a kiss of dominance, tongues exploring the wetness of each others mouthes. Her hips shifted, forcing Benny to groan into the kiss as her hot sex rubbed at him through the cloth. He could feel the heat, the moisture, that she produced. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel her against him, without all that cloth in the way.

Making her move so he could pull her panties off, he did the same to his own boxers, the both of them completely naked. She moved back to where she was before, rocking her hips so that her sex was directly against his. Her juices acted as a lubricant, his length pressed fat against him as she ground against him.

"Ahh- Vanessa." he moaned, eyes shut as his head fell back against the pillows. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding her along, letting her keep the pace. Benny listened to her breathing, enjoying how she sounded as though she was having just as much fun. Her clit hit his tip and was rubbed just right, causing pleasure to build up in her system quickly. Pressing her lips together in a firm line, she raked her nails along his chest, which he obviously enjoyed. Hissing softly at the dull throb of pain, he bucked his hipsforward.

"I'm going to come..." she spoke, lips parting. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she looked down at him, eyes dark and full of lust. It was different from the sweet girl he had seen before, but he didn't mind one bit. He liked this new Vanessa.

"Then you better keep going, pussy cat. But don't think just 'cause you finish, we'll be all done and over with." he sounded out of breath, his nails digging into her hips and forcing her to rock faster. It didn't take long for her body to give a spasm, knees pressing into his legs as she moaned loudly. Toes curling, she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily.

"That was great." she mumbled against his chest, breathing slowly returning to normal. Before she had recovered fully, she was flipped over so he was on top, her eyes blinking up at him.

"I'm glad, but now it's my turn. Roll onto your stomach and get on your knees." the words left his lips firmly, and she did as she was told. Rear propped into the air, he grabbed onto her hips and guided himself into her heated sex, feeling her walls tight around him. Grunting as he hilted himself, she burried her face into the pillows, moaning. He pulled out and slammed back in sharply, forcing a groan from him and loud yelp of pleasure from her. He held her hips tightly and rammed himsef into her, enjoying how slick and ready she was for him.

Reaching forward, Benny took hold of her hair, pulling at it. She lifted herself up once more, the pain mixing with the pleasure as he fucked her hard from behind. His length brushed that pleasant bundle of nerves, making her shift her hips back against him. Again, he hit that spot, knowing what he was doing to her as he hit it repeatedly. She felt as though she were getting close again, the pleasure intense as it coursed through her body. Her heart thumped against her chest, body begging for more.

His blood felt hot as he thrust into her, knowing he was close. He began thrusting quicker, letting go of her hair and leaning over, placing kisses along her shoulder and back. Her arms quivered and gave out under her. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes from the intense pleasure, and she let out a cry of absolute euphoria as he hit that spot once more, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck yes!" she cried out, leaned back against him, hands clutching at the pillows that she buried her face into. He himself gave a long groan, reaching his own peak. She could feel as he shot his hot seed inside her, his hody heavy against hers as he breathed raggedly. She closed her eyes, breath hitching as she felt him pull out of her. The mixture of her own juices and his dripped along her legs, and she felt him lean over. Grabbing an article of clothing off his messy floor, he dabbed at her legs to clean her up, and not get it on the sheets. No one liked laying in a puddle.

Laying on his side, she curled up to him, head upon his chest as they lay there.

"Thanks for the good time, Benny. In a non-whorish way." she giggled, yawning after.

"Anytime pussy cat." if only she knew.


End file.
